


【KK】Splendeur  1-end

by Frustration_Yous



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frustration_Yous/pseuds/Frustration_Yous
Summary: KT  AU  OOC





	【KK】Splendeur  1-end

15  
车停在无人的小巷。

后排有人的身影，纠缠在一起。

“你别……别在这……”堂本刚挣扎是假意的，也挣不开。

“你不想做？”

“……不。”

“那你在我刚刚开车进来时就该阻止我了。”

堂本光一只抬头看了他一眼，便又专心脱他的裤子。坚硬处颤颤巍巍地挺在那，堂本刚羞得别过头，却还是没法纾解。

“老师，”对方只沉着声音喊他，把脸埋过去舔他的根部，鼻尖若有若无地蹭他最脆弱的部分，“刚老师…”

“你今天是做什么了，”堂本刚指尖灵活，抚他的眉眼，他的耳垂，“情绪波动这么大。”

发言时也好，发言后跑下来到他身边也好，在校道上牵着他走了一路也好，现在把车停下来和他到后排上痴缠也好。和往常一样，却又似不一样。

堂本光一只喘着气抬起深吻他的脸，从眉间吻到下颚。“我爱你，”他嘶着声音说，“从高中时代开始。”

“我知道。”

我一直看着你，所以也知道你什么时候终于开始望向我。

 

16  
堂本光一把他的脚缠在自己要上，从正面上他。

车里没有润滑剂，他们只能用唾液和精液充当，接着一寸寸，苦难地互相接纳。堂本刚一口咬在对方肩膀上，从他的角度还能从正前方看到外边已经暗下来世界。

终于互相适应了，他们互相护着对方的头，生怕撞到车顶地抽插起来。然后快感逐渐堆积，堂本光一先眼疾手快地扯了几张纸巾接住了堂本刚的，再把自己从对方体内抽出，接住了自己喷涌而出的液体。

“真是色情。”堂本刚撑着脑袋看那一坨包裹着二人体液的纸巾。

“说你自己吧。”堂本光一又凑过去吻他。他们又交换了几个吻，因为捧着纸巾的手无处安放以致蹭到了座位的皮面而停下来。

“接下来去哪？”他问。

“不是喝巧克力吗，”堂本光一单手给他理了理衣服，“应该不会那么早关门吧。”


End file.
